Automotive diagnostic devices are well known in the art and are based on vacuum sensors and ignition sensors and are usually comprised of large pieces of equipment, such as, for example, a Snap-on, Sun Machine, automotive engine analyzer. More recently, there has evolved a new diagnostic sensor that is used to diagnose engine ailments that is an insertable component having means by which the device is connected to the exhaust pipe of the engine and the device signals the operation of the engine while it is running. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,589, that issued on Nov. 26, 2002 to John L. Brock and U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,416 that issued to Brock on Aug. 26, 2003, both of which are incorporated herein by reference for what they teach about the construction, components, and materials of the sensors disclosed therein.